At least certain polyolefin (PO) microporous membranes and microporous fibers (or materials made therefrom) are known to be waterproof (or at least water resistant) and air permeable due to their chemical composition and structure. Examples of such polyolefin (PO) microporous membranes and hollow fibers known to be waterproof (or water resistant) and air permeable are Celgard® Z-series membranes or Celgard® hollow fibers produced by Celgard, LLC of Charlotte, N.C.
Typically, polyolefin microporous membranes and fibers are thought to be undesirably stiff and plastic-like and as such may not be commonly used in textile garments and/or related textile materials, laminates, or products or in other textile end uses or applications.
For at least certain conditions or applications, such as certain textile materials or uses, a need exists for novel, improved or modified polyolefin microporous membranes, polyolefin fibers, and/or polyolefin microporous fibers, and/or materials, layers, and/or textiles made therefrom having novel, improved or modified compositions, characteristics, performance, and/or properties such as improved, modified, better, or good hand, soft drape, ‘quietness’ with movement, and/or lower surface coefficient of friction that may be desirable in at least certain textiles, garments and/or related end use applications.